A Grand Event
by CrimsonSleipnir
Summary: Setting: One after Jak 3. The boys get back together as well as the rest of the gang for old times sake to talk about adventures new and old. If you read it, review it!


Haven city, rebuilt and good as when Mar himself had finished it, was flourishing. There was a new council, made up of Onin, Torn, Samos and Ashelin, that would not make the foolish mistakes of the old and the people were finally at rest. The people of Spargus were happy as well. Though still a city of warriors, they had free trade and communication with Haven, working together both cities were safe.

The heroes of both cities took separate paths but remained friends. Jak took his fathers place as the leading commander of Spargus. Daxter entertained up at the Naughty Ottsel telling tall tales of their adventures. But one day, they decided to get together.

They did not keep it a personal thing, Jak met with Ashelin and the others of Haven council about a party on the anniversary of the defeat of the dark makers. No one had any problems and all. At this grand event, Haven and Spargus raced in the stadium and in the sands, competed in the battle arena and gun course and just had a good old time.

Jak met Daxter in the Naughty Ottsel where they talked about adventures old and new.

"So the buzz around this city is that you're engaged to Tess." Jak said with a smirk taking a sip from the emerald flask in front of him.

"Heh. Damn right I am! What about you? Haven't found a good warrior chick that can keep up with you yet?"

"Nah. Then again I haven't been looking for one."

"Jak! C'mon buddy, you'll find someone here. Tonight."

"No thanks Dax. Hey, just remembered, a girl back in Spargus who makes the leaping lizard's reins and blankets offered to custom make you some pants free of charge."

"Wow! Really? Nice. What abut underpants can she make underpants that lift and, and, and, cradle?"

They both began to laugh at the joke when some other old friends stopped by to say hello.

"Hey, pretty boy. Back from the wastelands again huh? Just can't stay away can ya?" Jinx followed by Torn entered into the Ottsel and took seats next to the leader of Spargus. "It's good to see you again Jak, this time thankfully you're not here to save our asses this time." More laughter followed from all of them followed by a round of drinks on Jak.

"Jak, there's someone I want you to meet." Torn said with a smile and as if on cue, Ashelin entered with a small bundle in her arms.

"This is our son, Damas." Ashelin said with a smile and Jak was speechless. Daxter smiled, having known the whole time. "You and your father did a lot for us all. It's a strong name so we found it fitting."

Jak smiled and nodded. "Thank you both, from myself and my father."

More talk ensued as well as a sharing of memories between them. In the heart of Haven city however, one person was not having as much fun as she should have been.

"Keira dear, go see the boy with the rest of us."

"No daddy, I've got work to do here. I'll go see him later."

Samos sighed and shook his head knowing well what his daughter feared. Everyone knew of her feelings towards the boy who was a master of both dark and light eco and what she feared was him having a woman with him. Or did she fear that he was different? The last time she went over a year without seeing him he had changed in a way to took her a while to get used to.

The Festival extended into the early hours of the following morning, things started to die down only when the sun began to rise. Jak said his goodbyes and left the Naughty Ottsel but, he did not head for his waiting transport back out to Spargus, instead he grabbed one of the zoomers and started for the stadium section of the city.

Jak surprised himself, still knowing the turns of the city even though it was rebuilt, he made it to the stadium with little difficulty. Slipping from his zoomer he started back towards Keira's garage, she was sound asleep, sitting on the floor, back against a bench with a half fixed racer on it.

He kneeled next to her and brushed a strand of sea green hair form her eyes and smiled. He looked for a place to set her to rest and saw that the back of the garage was now her room. Jak scooped the sleeping mechanic into his arms and started for the unmade bed. She stirred slightly as he was placing her on the bed and Jak though nothing of it, until a wrench caught the back of his head.

"Put me down you perverted…. Jak!"

Jak fell back and landed on his ass with a soft _whump_, cross eyed and dizzy, it took him a moment to refocus. "Good to see you too." He said once his vision cleared. "I just stopped by to say Hi before I left. Samos said you'd stop by, but you never did."

Keira smiled. Jak had leveled out in the past year. He may not have been the kind hearted mute boy of pre-Haven, but he was no longer the Angry Eco freak of Praxis' rule. She hugged him. "Jak! You're back! I'm sorry. I got so busy with this and totally forgot. I'm so sorry!"

Jak was quiet and hugged her back, smiling softly he nodded in understanding. "Stop with the sorry. We've all been busy rebuilding our respective cities. C'mon, get some rest…"

"IloveyouJak."

The both paused and met eyes, then Jak kissed her. Softly but at the same time deeply. Though short, the kiss had lasting effects on the both of them. The silence afterwards lasted longer than the kiss itself. But eventually it was broken.

"Come to Spargus with me." He whispered.

Keira remained quiet, then smiled and nodded. No other words were needed from either of them. Both stood and made their way back to the Naughty Ottsel where everyone was waiting for them as if they had known all along. With a squawk, Pecker announced : "Onin said you'd be coming back, together."

* * *

A/N: Ok I'm no good at lovey does stuff, but I'm willing to try and write more chapters to this if y'all liked it. Lemme know in your reviews hm? 


End file.
